Seto's got a caffeine high
by Kouga's girl
Summary: Seto get's high on Caffeine and others are Just a long for the ride there is some fuff with Joey and Seto hope you like it


Seto's got a caffeine high.

By: Kouga's girl.

(Hi I'm back this is one of my first Yu Gi Oh stories ok so Seto Read the warning. Seto: Kouga's girl dose not own Yu Gi oh just the twin girls she put in are you happy now can I have my clothes back now it's cold out here and fan girls are gartering. Seto hurry get in here Ok here's the story.)

(It was your normal day in the kabia mansion Mokuba was his normal cute self and well Seto was still grumpy he had not his cup of coffee yet being that as it is he let Mokuba make it.)

Seto (grumping around.): I hate mornings and hate sun.

Mokuba: here big brother here's your coffee I going to call Yugi and ask them to come over k bye.

Seto: ya ok Mokuba (takes a big drink on coffee.) ahhh god I needed this.

(Seto after that cup gets about 5 more cups of coffee and gets a head ack.)

Seto: ah damn coffee gave me a head ack best get some aspirin.

(Seto walks into the bathroom and takes out a bottle of aspirin well what he thinks are aspirin but they are no doze he pops 3 and leaves.)

Seto (getting jittery.) what's going on with me a fill so happy and I want to run around and play all day (eye brawl start to twitch and he goes into complete caffeine high.) I fill like running around!

(Jugs around the mansion in none thing but his boxers.)

Mokuba: Big brother are you ok you're doing some strange stuff.

(Indeed he was he was not wearing his normal tight lather pants and nice dress shirt and trench coat but he wearing a pair of old blue jeans and a t shirt and baseball hate on back words and a pair of old sneakers he looked like he bowered them form Joey and he was hoping around with a smile plaster on his face and singing some dumb song about I love caffeine.)

Seto: I'm fine I'm great I am fantast! Oh hey Mokuba let's have Joey and Yugi and Yami Tristan um and um and um Ryou come and um we can um do um do stuff how's that sound my all so adorable sweet lovable all so important love of my life baby bother.

Mokuba (backing away.): ok I'll go call them big brother.

Seto: ok I'll wait here.

(Seto hops up on his bed and start to jump up and down on it about 4 hours later the door ball ring and jumps off the bed and runs to the door.)

Seto: hey Yami, yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou what's up guys my very best friends my buds my comrades my very vary very best pals in the whole wide world come in.

Yugi (a little confused.): um thanks Seto.

Yami (worried that he's gone nuts.): yes thank you Seto.

Joey (knows he gone nuts.): um ok Kabia thanks

Seto: no best bud of mine my favorite person in the whole world calls me Seto.

Joey (oh ya he's nuts.): ok Seto.

Tristan (did he just call Joey his favorite person in the world god I glad I recording this.): um ya thank Seto.

Ryou (he has to be on a caffeine high or sugar high.): thank you for asking us to come over Seto.

Seto: ok hey let's go and plays some video games the system is in my room let's go let's go.

(So everyone tried to keep up with the caffeine highed Seto.)

Seto: ok ya let's play some video games.

Joey: ok just stop jumping around it's freaking me out.

Tristan: what game are we playing Seto?

Seto: um how blooding roar that was is fun I love to play that one.

Yugi: ok it sounds fun let's play it.

Seto: ok cool let's play.

(So 7 hours and a bush of board guy later.)

Seto: that was fun hey let's go to the fair that going on up town come on my treat let's go let's go.

(Before the guys could protest Seto grabs Mokuba who grabs Joey who grabs Tristan who grabs Ryou who grabs Yugi who grabs Yami and was dragged do Seto's limo and they all ended up at the Fair.)

Seto: so witch Ride do you want to go on first hmmm?

Joey: Tristan he's scaring me.

Tristan (pulling Joey into a hug both very scared.): he's scaring me to.

(Both guys are hugging and scared and Seto is hoping around like a mad man and singing about Joey being favorite buddy.)

Seto: I know let's go one the graviton!

(He pulls the guys to it and pays and all the guys are sacred to death.)

Joey: oh man I really don't like this ride.

Yami: what the hell kind of ride is this.

Yugi: what the hell is seto smoking.

Ryou: I want Bakara.

Tristan: I want my mommy.

Mokuba: ok something is soooooo wrong with him.

(The ride starts and Seto is giggling like a schoolgirl and the other are just screaming and holding for dear life.)

Yami: I want to go back in my puzzle!

Joey: I'm going to puke.

Mokuba: ahhhhhhhh!

Yugi: Shhhhhit.

Seto (giggling like a little girl.): faster! Faster!

Tristan: no stop it! Stop it!

(After the ride stops they get out with an really green Joey, Tristan, yami and a dizzy Yugi and Mokuba and well ryou is off pukeing the trash can.)

Seto: let's go on the spinner and shaker now.

The guys but Seto: Where the trash cans!

(After they are getting done getting sick Seto drags them to the ride.)

Joey: I'm still not felling good at all.

Tristan: oh god I don't think I like him like this.

(Seto is waiting form them dancing foot to foot clapping his hands and in a sing song voice)

Seto: oh come my dear friends let's get on the riddddde!

(They all cringed as they were being dragged to the ride they run into Duke Devlin.)

Seto: Dukey boy!

Duke (winded eyed and sweat dropping): um is he ok.

Yugi: he's on huge caffeine high

Duke: oh crap

Seto: come on let's go to um the roller costar!

(Seto drags them to the roller costar and they end up riding it about 10 times,)

Yugi: I don't fell to good

Seto: maybe hugs well help!

(And before poor Yugi can run Seto grabs him up in the bone-crushing hug)

Yugi (turning blue): can't…. breath

(Seto drops Yugi when he sees the tunnel of love)

Seto: Come on puppy!

Joey: what! I um well you see I

(Seto grabs his head and drags him on the tunnel of love)

Seto: you know how I'm mean and rude to you all the time and I call you mean names and all well I really don't mean any of it I really like in facted I love you.

Joey: ya do Seto you're love me

(Seto Starts kissing him as they are coming out of the tunnel Seto and Joey are making out)

(Just than my twin Kat walks with me by the way I'm going by Daisy in this )

Daisy: well looks like they having fun

Kat: no shit

Seto: Daisy! Kat! They sexist twins I've seen!

Kat, Daisy: what the hell is wrong with you!

Duke: Caffeine high

(Seto drags Mokuba, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Yami, duke me and Kat around all day by the time his caffeine rush wares off everyone else has passed out on the floor of Kabia mansion but Mokuba who's still simi awake)

Seto (who's finds him self hugging on a sleeping Joey): what's the hell how did what's done Mokie tell I didn't' tell Joey that I really and truly love him did I

Mokuba: you was a huge Caffeine high you was dragging us around a fair and video games here and yes you told Joey you loved and rest of this day is blurry good bye (Mokuba promptly passes out on the floor using Yugi's belly as a pillow)

Joey (wakening up a little): shut up I'm trying to sleep

Seto: Joey before you pass out agine I really did mean it when I said I loved you.

(Joey Smiles and cuddles close to Seto and falls sleep Seto falls asleep)

(Well after that Joey ended up living with Seto and Mokuba never made Seto's coffee agine.)

END!


End file.
